


Awakened Semblance

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Reverse Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	Awakened Semblance

Your day started off just like any other, your quick workout before the sunrise, your jog to work before a quick shower in the locker rooms and you go about your day until noon when you leave work and head home. Unfortunately, today just had to be the day when you see a group of White Fang members going on a rampage on your way home. Sighing to yourself and tapping your foot as you wait for a moment and decide what to do, it’s only a matter of time until you hear the group coming your way. Closing your snake-slitted eyes and turning to go away from the group, that’s when you noticed a team of four girls charging your way, weapons in hand and a look of determination on their faces, and for a moment, everything slows to a halt and you feel your heart rate spike incredibly high, only to be followed by everything speeding back up to normal and your own body seeming to slow down.

 

Before you realize, the four girls from earlier are standing over you, bickering about how to help you after your… moment. Taking in their features you see one has hair that resembles the sunset while the others are blonde, black-haired, and that notorious silver hair you grew up being told to hate. You didn’t recognize the other three, but the moment your mind processed that it was Weiss Schnee standing over you, you couldn’t turn around and sprint away fast enough. However, the moment you tried, you were quickly held in place by the blonde, hearing her mutter something along the lines of taking your dick before hearing the four girls start arguing yet again. Your eyes go wide as you listen to the four of them argue over who’s going to fuck you first, the girl you were raised to hate and fear, the blonde with an admittedly nice rack, the faunus, or the young girl that seemed to somehow be in charge of the group.

 

“Weren’t you just going after faunus a moment ago?” The words leave your tongue without you realizing you had said them out loud, causing the ravenette to glare into your eyes and grab your collar. At first, you expected her to slap you or even stab you in the gut with her sword, causing that feeling from a moment ago to come back as your heart raced, fear taking over for just a moment before you feel her capture your lips in a heated kiss. Of course, confusion was the feeling that took over next, causing her to whine when you didn’t return the affection.

 

“We were going after White Fang. You’re not one of them. Simple as that.” The Schnee’s voice rang through the five of you like she was meant to be the one talking, almost demanding that her voice gets heard. “But now… We have something else in mind that we want to do with you, as our friend just showed.~” The look in her eyes softened as she approached you, smiling as she replaced the kitten’s place. However, before she had a chance to grab hold of you, you turned and ran for it, sprinting as quickly as you could around the corner in an attempt to escape from the group. For just a moment, you thought you had gotten away from them, managing to hide while they searched in the wrong direction or something. At least, that was until you see rose petals filling the alleyway you ran into, causing the darkened passageway to become vibrant and red everywhere you looked.

 

“Come out, come out, wherever you are!~” The young girl’s voice echoes through the alley, ringing in your ears as she calls for you, hoping to find you. But it’s only the one girl, right? You should be able to push past her and make a sprint for it, getting out of her or her team’s reach in moments… right? Unfortunately, you don’t have the chance to find out all the seemingly millions of petals fall to the ground and the silver-eyed girl stands in front of you in the aftermath, a lustful smile on her face and a slight red tinge to her cheeks that makes her look surprisingly cute for someone chasing you down for no reason. “I found him, girls!~” Almost immediately, the Schnee rushed to her side, only followed by the blonde and ravenette moments later, all four of them blocking your escape routes.

 

“Oh come on! What did I do!?” The words slither off your tongue and into the alley, echoing as you shout your frustrations to the four team members, groaning as none of them answer you, only getting closer and almost in arms reach. You don’t want any of this, to be chased down by four teenage girls, all looking at you like that want to fuck your brains out and only looking more needy with each step they take. It’s only by a miracle that one of their scrolls goes off, catching all of their attention just long enough for you to slip away between them and rush out the passageway, smile on your face as you run to the nearest bar. You know the owner there, Junior. Good guy deep down but never sticks out much unless someone tries to start a fight in his bar. Hopefully he has some alcohol that can keep your mind off of what just happened, maybe even letting you rent out a room for a few hours while the team goes back to their school.

 

As you walk into the establishment, Junior was quick to notice and flag you down a seat at the bar, smiling as he got a glass ready for you to sit and drink away, after paying him of course. “Pick your poison. Looks like you’ve had a rough time of things, so I’ll give you this first one on the house.” Before you even have a chance to tell him what you want, he puts down a full glass of his hardest ale, smiling as he went back to cleaning other glassware for other customers. Well, at least you’re safe and away from those four, and as you explain the situation to him, hoping he’ll let you get a room out for awhile, you can see a look of surprise on his face. “Of course it’s those four… Yang and her team. I wonder why they’d be acting like that though. No offense, buddy, but you’re not exactly the ace of men, you know?” He’s not wrong, but it doesn’t exactly help you figure things out. “Look…” His voice breaks you from your train of thought, catching your attention. “Just stay up in one of the rooms for a few hours. I’ve got a client coming in for a meeting soon and just in case, I’d rather not have something happen just because you’re here.”

 

As he pointed to the stairs at the end of the bar, you look over and nod, sighing to yourself before he places a cup in front of you. Looking down to the cup with a bit of confusion, you hear him mutter something about it’s on him for the trouble of shooing you away like an animal. Grabbing the glass and shrugging to yourself, you head up to the room and do exactly what you want to do, nothing. Just sitting back and letting time pass by until you can figure out what the hell caused Yang and her friends to chase after you this morning. Sure, all of them were cute, other than the Schnee, but what happened wasn’t anything you could’ve wanted, especially when the faunus stole a kiss from you. However, after about an hour or so, you hear a knock on your door followed by quiet bickering. Must’ve been the twins.

 

Luckily, your guess was right. Unluckily, the two barged into your room, both clearly having had a bit to drink as they stumbled to the bed in nothing but their underwear, using their combined weight to hold you down and cover your face in quick little pecks, almost coating you in lipstick before you managed to get out of their grip and head to the doorway. You don’t even have a chance to ask what the fuck is going on before they rush from the bed in your direction, just like the team from before. However, you were fast enough to slam the door in their faces and keep them on the other side long enough to make it downstairs without a problem, seeing Junior talking to an older woman with very long and full black hair and a grimm mask hanging from her hip. From just the one look, you can tell the woman is strong and dangerous, but fortunately, her attention is on Junior and not you. Maybe you can get out the door before anything happens with her as well, but just as you try, turning to get to the door, you hear her voice calling to you.

 

“Boy! Come here! I need some directions somewhere and Junior here doesn’t know an alleyway from the top of his cock.” As the woman gets up from her seat, you can see her red eyes looking your direction, determined and dark like she was on a mission. However, as she stepped closer to you, even managing to get just out of arm’s reach from you, you see that look in her eyes changing in a way you can’t put together. But it is very similar to what happened with the girls from earlier. It only takes her just a moment to take a deep breath before reaching from you, barely missing as you step out of the way. “I’m looking for a hotel so I can fuck you all night in it.” Both of you stop dead as you hear the loud gasp leave Junior, the man honestly surprised to hear such words leave the older woman’s lips.

 

“Raven! He’s just a boy! I don’t even know how old he is!” He does his best to persuade her, but something in his voice makes it clear that he thinks it won’t work.  “Let him go and let’s get back to business. You’re looking for her, right? I know where she is.” You watch the bartender step out from behind his bar and head in your direction, hoping to physically guide her to the seat she was just in.

 

“My daughter can wait. Right now, I don’t know why, but I want this boy. More than I even wanted my own husband when I was married.” Seeing her eyes glued to your body brings back thoughts to back at the alley, reminding you of the way the blonde eyed your body when she had the chance to look at you. As the ravenette took another step towards you to grab you, she stopped for a moment, meeting Junior in her way instead of you. “Move, Junior. This is no business of yours and I’ll be able to find my daughter when I want to…. IF I want to…” The woman punctuated her sentence about if she wanted to find her by taking another step, trying to intimidate the bartender into moving out of her way.

 

“Not gonna happen, Raven. We have business to attend to, whether you like it or not. Who’s been supplying your tribe with information for the past few years without fail? Me. Leave this boy be, you can hunt him down later.” Turning to see if you were still there, a soft and annoyed sigh left his lips as he noticed you were gone and the door to the bar was wide open. “Welp, he ran faster than I thought he would…” As he turned back to look to Raven, a grunt left him now, seeing her portal just close in front of him before he could even react properly. “Well… That kid’s gonna die.”

 

You are only a few minutes of a run from your house, close enough that a full sprint would get you home before anyone could find and stop you again. A back alley turn here, a sprint through the woods there and you’re home. At least, that was the thought process until you actually turned into the alley you needed to get into, grinding to a halt as the woman from earlier stepped through a blake and red portal, a wicked and lustful grin on her face as she saw you. “Oh come on!”

 

“I don’t know where you are running to, but you’re not gonna get away from me. I don’t care what it is about you that is making me crave sucking your cock so much, but you’re going to give it to me whether you like it or not.~” Taking another step towards you, it seemed like the woman vanished until her hand wrapped around the top of your head. Maybe it was how she walked in the shadows, or you zoned out in fear for a second, you don’t know what’s going on until you can feel the blade she keeps at her hip cutting through your clothing. Before you can even voice your opinion on the situation, or make a desperate call for rape, you feel the woman’s lips capture your own, effectively silencing you as she tore off the rest of your clothing, leaving you naked as she pinned you to the wall.

 

It only took a moment, but you could feel her hand wrapping around your member, fingers perfectly massaging it as the sunlight started showing your position from the street. Whining and whimpering against her lips as loud as you could to try and attract someone’s attention, it wasn’t long until she had managed to work your cock perfectly and make it harder than you ever thought possible, even as she pulls her lips away from your own, her hand feels far better than you want to admit. It’s not long until you watch the black-haired woman drop down to her knees and wrap her lips around your cock, expertly taking half of your shaft into her mouth in a single action before dragging her tongue along the underside as she made her way back to the tip. Putting your hands on the top of her head, you do your best to push her off from around your rigid member, wanting to get away from her and try to figure out just what is going on and why all these women are trying to basically rape you, this one actually succeeding.

 

However, those thoughts are quickly washed from your mind as you feel her do something you never would’ve expected to happen in your life, bite down gently on your cock, just enough for you to feel the pressure without breaking the skin. Clearly, her precision in this action shows just how many times she’s done this before, even going as far as to drag her teeth along your shaft as she starts bobbing her head at a moderate pace. If anyone was watching the two of you, with your hands on her head, her lips wrapped around your cock, and her hands on your thighs, it would appear as if you’re enjoying a back alley blowjob from some horny bandit. No one would believe you if you told them this was happening, especially as you could feel the physical pleasure welling up in your body from how perfectly she worked her mouth on your member.

 

Groaning as you tilt your head back in frustration, it’s not long until you feel her nose against your pelvis, throat wrapped tightly around your member before getting even tighter as you feel her swallow around your cock. Even if you don’t want to admit it, or even want to be in this situation, it’s amazing just how well the woman is able to work over your cock, forcing unwanted pleasure on you while being able to use her strength to hold you in place and do nothing but accept what’s happening. Looking down to her, it looks like there is a smile on her face but it’s too hard to make out with the way the older woman is basically impaling her face on your cock, moaning around your member excitedly. You knew any other person in your position would probably have accepted it and fucked every girl they could’ve possibly met today, but you weren’t them, all you wanted to do was go home and relax, figuring out why shit hit the fan shortly after seeing the White Fang crowd.

 

As the woman throats your cock another time, sitting there at the base like a good slut taking her boyfriend’s cock, you can see her open her eyes and swallow again once her gaze meets your own. Quickly pulling her mouth from around your member and gripping your shaft with her hand, Raven continued to look you in the eyes as she stood to her feet, smiling and biting her lip. “You know, boy… No one, not even my husband has been so...distant once I drop to my knees for them. So why are you? Scared an older woman like me will break your impressive cock?~” The black-haired woman gave her hand a quick flick, licking her lips as she did her best to punctuate just how impressive your cock was to her. “Luckily, I doubt you’ll be able to last long, or even be able to stop yourself from cumming once I get this thing inside of me.~ But it doesn’t matter….” Using the grip she had on your cock to drag you out to the sidewalk, putting the two of you in very plain view for everyone to see, her smile only grew more lustful as she forced you to the ground. “...I’ve already decided that you’re going home with me, back to my camp.”

 

Your eyes went wide at the mention of being taken back to her home, away from your life and the things you cherished. You knew the woman didn’t care about you more than having you inside of her, but as she shifted her clothing just enough out of the way to show you her sopping wet cunt you knew that all she wanted was to keep the dick she was far too attracted too as close as she could possibly manage. Closing your snake-slitted eyes and attempting to struggle your way out from under her, it was quickly realized that it was pointless to try and get away. Raven was far too strong and far too talented to get away from unless she deliberately wanted you to do so. However, as you open your mouth to scream for help, she quickly forces her breast into your mouth, moaning quietly to herself as she sinks onto your cock, biting her lip as her entrance envelops the entirety of your shaft.

 

The woman quickly starts bouncing in your lap, either not caring enough to take the time to let her body adjust to being filled or just having been filled so much that she didn’t need to adjust anymore while remaining so tight. Her red eyes glanced down to yours, taking in the fear and disbelief that you continued to show as she rode you, hips slamming back down against yours as her breast stayed with your lips wrapped around it. She even moaned and threw her head back as you tried to bring her pain by biting the soft mound that filled your mouth, apparently loving the feeling of being her as her pussy squeezed around your cock harder the harder you sank your teeth into her skin. Luckily for yourself though, as you continued to sink your teeth in as much as you could, hoping she’d have some limit to the amount of pain she enjoyed, no blood spilled into her mouth from her aura being able to keep her skin intact. Eventually though, you gave up, removing your teeth from her skin and smiling in relief as she pulled the perky breast from your mouth a few moments later. “Well, it seems like someone has a bit of a rough side to them that they were hiding. Good!~”

 

It only takes a moment for her to grab your wrists and bring your hands to her breasts, keeping them there while she bounced on your cock over and over. You didn’t care the reason, or even that her tits felt like soft, squeezable pillows, you just wanted this to end, wanted the woman raping you to leave you be and let you go home and forget about this mess of a day. But the moment she dropped down to the base of your cock, sitting there with a smile on her face and gently grinding herself atop your hips, you knew she never would. She loved the feeling of your cock inside of her too much, even though there was no reason for her to. As you watched her bite her lip again, squeezing your wrists a bit tighter than before, you feel another surge of bliss crash through your body, nearly sending you over the edge as you instinctively take a firm grip on her breasts.

 

“That’s the way, boy! Squeeze my tits like you it’s all you have left!~” Of course, her words were fueled by the passion of lust that radiated from her, causing the dozens of people surrounding the two of you to know very clearly she took charge in the ‘relationship’ you two had. Every bounce she made, every moan that left her lips, every time her lips made contact with yours, it was seen by everyone. Recorded, shared, captured in a picture, you name it, someone had a copy of you being dominated on a street corner as this busty woman rode your cock like it was all she had in life. And pretty soon, everyone was going to see you cum inside of her, caving in and giving her just what she wanted even though you wanted nothing more than for this to stop and for you to leave, maybe even leave Vale in the process.

 

However, as her hips slammed down against yours another time, her back arching and her pussy convulsing around you, it’s clear she had just gone over the edge. As he orgasm crashed through her and she held your hands to her breasts, her hips continued to move, riding out the blissful high as much as she could before making you cum. Leaning down just enough to capture your lips in a rough and passionate kiss, Raven released your hands, moaning into the display of affection as a second wave to her orgasm came crashing through her body, sending shivers of pleasure through her spine as her inner walls clenched around you once again.

 

That was all it took to bring your body over the edge, unwanted pleasure becoming far too much for your body to handle no matter your best efforts. Bucking your hips as wildly as your current position would allow you, a groan leaves your lips as you send rope after thick rope of hot cum into the older woman’s womb, causing her another intense wave of pleasure and making her scream out in joy for the crowd to hear. Unfortunately, her hips never stopped moving as you came, continuing to try and milk your cock dry of all it’s cum, maybe even getting her pregnant in the process. As she pulled away from your lips and gazed into your eyes another time, the look of lust that clouded her vision made it clear that she didn’t care about the consequences.

 

“Never would’ve thought my new pet would cum so much inside of me.~” The red-eyed woman licked her lips as she slowly lifted herself off of your cock, letting you see the near torrent of semen that rushed out of her cunt. “Guess you’ve got plenty more backed up with how hard your cock still is.” As she opened a portal behind her, Raven placed a foot on your cock, teasing your shaft between her toes before quickly bending over to pick you up, showing off her freshly filled cunt to the crowd of people that watched, humming to herself as a few cheered the two of you on for round two. Throwing you over her shoulder, the woman quickly did a U-turn and stepped through her portal, coming out into a bandit camp of sorts. “Well, here we are! Back home and ready to lock you up so you don’t run.”

 

Having nothing else to look at other than her ass as she carried you, you did your best to take glances around the camp, managing to see nothing more than dozens of more people staring at your body as she carried you to a random spot in the camp. Unfortunately, the moment you noticed her stop moving was the moment she threw you into a hole and barred it back up, preventing you from leaving. “What the hell?!”

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll come get you when it’s time to eat. You’ll have a lot of pussies to eat before the night is over… So I suggest you practice.~” As she walks away, it’s only a matter of time until the dozens of bandit women flock around your cage to observe you, see just what Raven saw in you to bring you back to their camp. Seeing them all smile and gawk at your body, eyeing your cock with the same intensity that she had, you can’t help but sink back just a bit, trying to come to terms with being trapped here for them.

 

After an unknown amount of time, you see the women start walking away from where you are kept, very few staying as the sun starts to set. You stay silent as almost ten more return to you, fully naked for everyone to see and completely shameless in their nudity, just Raven was. Unfortunately, as they come back, more leave and return just as naked, the queen of the bandits herself coming back with some sort of necklace on her. You eye the piece of jewelry for just a moment before watching her bend over and open your cage, pulling you out for everyone to see once again. “See this necklace, boy? This determines who you will be pleasing. It doesn’t matter how long it takes or how tired you become in the process. You will go through and please all of the women here since the men are off to hunt.” Finding a place to sit and spread her legs, Raven quickly gestured you over, smirked as she did so. “But if you fail to make it back before the men return, we can’t guarantee your safety from them.~” You look around and see that all of the women are watching for your reaction, wondering what you’re going to do next. “You might want to hurry… They only left to get supplies.~”


End file.
